Genetic Destruction
by TheChaosChampion
Summary: Sonic's past catches up with him in the form of a genetic weapon; with this weapon comes the threat of world domination and destruction. The question is though: What is the weapon?
1. Mysterious Challenge

**Hello! Welcome to the restarting of my fanfictions, the last one didn't go so well… Anyway, I have read a lot of other fanfictions recently. And one of my favourites uses roughly 4000 words per chapter, but kept all characters in-character so it was brilliant; I mean yes, it was a crossover which is something that I'm not going to do for a little while, but the execution was so fantastic that I feel that if I spend more time writing chapters like the author of that particular story did, then I could make fanfictions that could be considered decent! I probably won't write 4000 words per chapter, but I'll make sure to focus on quality over quantity.**

**Warning: Contains exposition.**

**So anyway, updates will be slow from now on, but quality over quality involves that (I presume); so just don't expect quick updates! Reviews are always appreciated, especially if they contain constructive criticism!**

**Disclaimer:**

_**This is a work of fan-fiction using characters, locations, entities, items and events from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned and trademarked by SEGA Japan and all other respective countries. I do not claim ownership of any characters, locations, entities, items or events in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. The story has been created by me and is not purported or believed to be a part of SEGA's story canon. The story is for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to any character, object, event, location or entity that is owned by anyone other than SEGA is purely coincidental. I am not profiting financially from the creation of and publication of this story. I am grateful to SEGA for their amazing video games about Sonic the Hedgehog, without them my story would not exist.**_

The planet Earth: A beautiful and underappreciated planet that's just taking its first baby-steps into what it would eventually become; but in its primitivism mankind wages war on itself, never tiring of violence and destruction yet never tiring of peace and love. It's the nature of humans, Earth's dominant species, but there is one who takes it beyond what is safe for the future of his own planet. This is his story, the story of his battle against a pure force of goodness. A force that has saved countless lives, cities and entire civilisations, some of which that isn't even of their world.

In a lifeless wasteland of what used to be a beautiful landscape, there is a factory; a factory that would produce nightmares, nightmares that were to soon be unleashed upon the citizens of the planet. This factory was owned by the genius madman known as Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik; Eggman sat in the strategy room of his soon-to-be infamous factory questioning what diabolical methods he would use to gain his dream of world domination with his loyal (kind of) robotic assistants.

"Maybe if we lure him to the coast with a chilidog and kick him into the sea?" asked Cubot, Eggman's strange mechanical helper. "You underestimate his intelligence, which is ironic." replied Eggman.

The one that they spoke of was the known saviour of the planet: Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was a blue part-human, part-hedgehog; he was a pure hero who was not afraid to risk his life for the planet. However, Sonic stood out from any other hybrid with his extraordinary speed; he could reach an average of the sound barrier, but no-one knew the limits of his ability, or if he even had a limit.

"What if we took one of his friends' captive and demand his imprisonment for their freedom?" suggested Orbot, Eggman's more intelligent mechanical helper. "That never works, he always either breaks them out or they do it themselves." said Eggman. Eggman had tried every single plan in the book of being evil, he even made up new books of being evil; but it seemed that Sonic stopped every single plan he concocted, every single one.

The closest that Eggman ever came to actually defeating Sonic was when he crafted the mechanical warrior codenamed 'Metal Sonic'. Metal Sonic was Eggman's attempt at creating a robot that was superior to Sonic in every way, and has yet to prove otherwise; the only issue with Metal Sonic was his rogue artificial intelligence causing him to turn on Eggman and attempt to enslave life on Earth himself. That was a slight issue for Eggman.

'Maybe if I reviewed some of my old plans and changed them?' thought Eggman. He had done this before, but he had always overlooked a detail or two that would give Sonic an advantage; this time however, he would look the plan that had been the closest to destroying the hedgehog forever: Metal Sonic. Eggman walked to his console and loaded the blueprints, programming and anything else he could find about Metal Sonic, and he happened to find a piece of forgotten data that begin Eggman's latest plan.

As he studied the data, memories flowed back to the mad scientist and ideas formed in his twisted mind. These ideas would soon become a reality, and Eggman would become unstoppable. "Yes! This is it! This is exactly what I need!" screamed Eggman in victory, a massive, evil grin on his face. "What is it sir?" asked Orbot. Eggman turned to his companions and said, "Triumph."

**Meanwhile…**

Today is a very special day for the heroes of this story, today is November 21st: the birthday of Miles 'Tails' Prower. Tails was turning 12 today, and he was celebrating with all his friends; Tails was part-Human, part-Red Fox, but since his fox genes were more dominant he is referred to as a fox; and his friends are as well for their respective species. He had an IQ of 300, an IQ he calculated with an official IQ test designed for him; he and his friends had saved the Earth on several occasions and sometimes different planets, so he was allowed to call in a few favours to calculate his IQ.

He was also the adopted little brother of Sonic the Hedgehog, who was walking him to an unknown location. "Come on Sonic, where are we going?" asked Tails. "You'll see Tails, you'll see." replied Sonic. Tails was blindfolded, so he couldn't see where he was going; but it wasn't long before Sonic brought Tails to a stop and said, "Ok, we're here Tails." Sonic took off Tails' blindfold to reveal something Tails had not expected… a room with his friends sat in a circle.

The room was dark, dull and had a vibe of despair, their friends: Knuckles, Amy and Shadow (who was looking annoyed) sat in a circle in the centre of the room. "Tails, I'm afraid we have some bad news." said Sonic. "W-what?!" said Tails. Tails could not understand what was happening, he felt like he was at the start of a horror movie or something, he was expecting some kind of surprise party only to find himself in a dark room freaking out. "We didn't have enough rings to buy you a card… But on the plus side, we brought you a heck of a lot of presents!" said Sonic, his expression lighting up. Suddenly, Knuckles the lights of the room turned on, revealing many wrapped-up birthday presents scattered around the edges of the room that were previously hidden in the dark. Amy and Knuckles' expressions also lit up, Shadow's remained annoyed though. "I can't believe we actually had to do that." said Shadow.

Knuckles was 16 years old and the last part-Human part-Echidna on the planet, this meant that he was responsible with the task of guarding the master emerald, a jewel of infinite energy created by the god of chaos who gave it as a gift to the echidna race. The echidnas evolved incredible strength and two sharp spikes on their knuckles, allowing knuckles to break through objects that could be considered indestructible. Knuckles was gullible, often believing heavily in the goodness in people; however, he was easily angered and violent.

Amy was a 12 year old pink part-Human, part-Hedgehog. Amy was full of energy and had a massive crush on Sonic, but she was also extremely powerful when angry which made her an occasional nightmare of the speedy hero. She wielded the Piko-Piko Hammer, a large hammer that Amy was able to make appear at her will due to some kind of connection of chaos energy.

Shadow was at least 50 years old and a black and red artificial black and red part-Human part-Hedgehog. He was technically at least 50 years old because he was placed in suspended animation for that long; however he was created in a space station with the blood of an alien race which meant that he was ageless. He was created in the space colony ARK with the intention of providing genes to cure deadly diseases by Dr Gerald Robotnik, specifically to his grand-daughter Maria. Robotnik made a deal with an alien known as Black Doom who resided in a comet to provide blood for Shadow in exchange for his services; however Robotnik found out about Doom's plan to destroy the Earth with his comet and so created a laser on the space station to destroy the comet when it would return. But a corrupt group of GUN agents found out about this and killed everybody on board the ARK including Maria (Who had become Shadow's best friend), who had died sending Shadow to Earth while asking him to protect the people of Earth. But when Shadow landed on Earth he was placed in suspended animation because his alien blood combined with Gerald's exceptional scientific technology provided him with immortality so he couldn't be destroyed. And after he was awoken, he had a few epic adventures involving amnesia and became one of the Earth's greatest defences. Shadow rarely shares emotion, but he can manipulate both positive and negative chaos energy into powerful attacks.

**(Sorry for the extreme exposition.)**

Tails sighed in relief, glad that he actually got a surprise party. "Yeah, sorry but we couldn't think of anything else to do as a surprise." said Knuckles. Tails looked at the presents in awe; yes it was true that it's the thought that counts rather than the presents, but the presents were pretty important. There were presents wrapped in bright coloured paper, music was blaring from speakers hidden in a corner; Tails wanted to save opening the presents until the end of the party to see if the experience was better, so him and his friends danced to the loud music with the exception of Shadow who just looked like he really didn't want to be there. It turned out that all of their other friends were busy with Halloween-related stuff, but Tails and his friends were still on cloud nine, but it was now time for them to be brought back down to Earth.

The song was closing and suddenly the wall of the room was broken down by a giant drill machine that the heroes recognised as the property of a certain evil scientist, "Can't we get any occasions without some kind of Eggman threat?!" yelled Amy. "Apparently not!" said Sonic. Eggman flew in his Egg-mobile with dual explosive rockets in case of hostility. "Sorry to crash the party like this! Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not." said Eggman. Tails felt a mix between nervousness and anger, nervousness because he and his friends were in the same room with a lunatic who had access to explosives, but anger because Eggman had violently interrupted a great birthday party to probably threaten him and his friends; it was true that he was fearful of many things, especially lightning, but his many adventures with Sonic had helped him get past that… slightly.

"Ok Egghead, what do you want? We don't have any chaos emeralds if that was what you wanted." said Sonic. "I'm not here for the emeralds; well I was, but only partly. But I'm mainly here to personally invite you all to see my plans unfold, because I'm just so kind like that." said Eggman. "As proven by the fact that you broke down the wall to get in, yes you're very polite." replied Shadow. "Since when did you get a sense of humour?" asked Sonic. "Since I started to adapt to Earth social-" replied Shadow before being interrupted.

"Hey! Pay attention to me you rodents!" screamed Eggman, gaining the heroes' attention. Eggman continued, "Now, if you want to witness the beginning of my plans, meet me in Dusty Desert near Soleanna at 12:30 tomorrow. You can't miss me." Eggman flew off in his Egg-mobile with his weapons still aimed at the group as he escaped.

The chaos emeralds that they spoke of were a collection of 7 jewels that contain an infinite amount of energy, and when all 7 are together then they allow a user to gain power far beyond what they were capable of before.

"It's strange that he gave us a location where his plans will take place, that's very unlike him." said Tails. "You don't think that he's just given up with trying to do these schemes properly do you?" asked Sonic. "That's highly unlikely, the doctor has either gained a lot of arrogance since we last met, or he's plotting something else." said Shadow. Eggman had a tendency to create plans of both natures; sometimes he creates unthinkably complicated plans that could end with Eggman in very favourable positions, or he would rely on a force that would destroy Sonic and his friends to allow Eggman to build an empire on Earth. But what force could he rely on?

"Ok, here's the plan: I'll monitor largely populated cities in case of reverse psychology. Sonic, you go to Dusty Desert on the designated day just in case he's telling the truth. We'll wait at my workshop, ready to travel with the Tornado-1 to travel to wherever the threat of Eggman's plan is. I think we can take on whatever Eggman's plan is with this plan." explained Tails.

"Oh, why can't I go with Sonic?!" asked Amy. "Because uh- you may uh- distract Sonic with your love!" lied Tails nervously. Amy saw through his lie, but before she could get angry, Shadow said, "Look, just listen to him alright? It's his birthday." said Shadow. "Grrrr… fine!" said Amy.

With the plan set, what is Eggman planning?

_**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction! All reviews are appreciated! I really hope that this fanfiction goes better than the last one; and I'll see you next time!**_


	2. Sonic Vs Sonic

_**Hello, welcome to chapter 2 of my Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that I won't screw this chapter up! Thank you for your review 2000Aerobars, you made my day! Also, 2000 Aero bars sound delicious, so thank you for that mental imagery. Anyway, time for the story**_

_**Note: Eggman Units refer to machines of identified Eggman technology. This technology is identified by a single and trace-able piece of code that identifies itself as an Eggman unit.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**This is a work of fan-fiction using characters, locations, entities, items and events from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned and trademarked by SEGA Japan and all other respective countries. I do not claim ownership of any characters, locations, entities, items or events in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. The story has been created by me and is not purported or believed to be a part of SEGA's story canon. The story is for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to any character, object, event, location or entity that is owned by anyone other than SEGA is purely coincidental. I am not profiting financially from the creation of and publication of this story. I am grateful to SEGA for their amazing video games about Sonic the Hedgehog, without them my story would not exist.**_

The time was 12:25, on November 22nd: the day that Eggman claimed he would he would begin his plan to destroy Sonic once and for all. Sonic was waiting at the entrance of Dusty Desert, as confident as he usually is; it wasn't as if Eggman didn't claim he would defeat Sonic once and for all roughly once a month. He had been waiting for 5 minutes now, and his boredom had gotten the better of him and so he was speaking to Tails via their communicators.

Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow were waiting by the Tornado-1, waiting for Eggman's schemes to take place, but the Tornado-1 wasn't the two-seater biplane that it once was, this Tornado-1 was modified to carry up to 4 people and travel at a top speed of Mach 1.8 while in flight mode in order to out-manoeuvre Eggman's advanced robotic aircrafts. Knuckles, Amy and Shadow were waiting in the Tornado-1 as Tails was speaking to Sonic via their communicators, "No Eggman Units are on the radar yet Sonic, but I'm pretty sure that they're going to attack Empire City in order to use the skyscrapers for defence." said Tails. "Umm, Tails? That doesn't answer my question?" said Sonic. Tails responded with, "Oh, what was that again?" asked Tails. "Did you enjoy your birthday party?" asked Sonic. "Uh- right, it was a lot fun until Eggman showed up; it doesn't help that we were too busy to open the presents." said Tails with a hint of sadness. Sonic picked up on this and said, "Well, when all this is over. We'll make it up to you." said Sonic. "You don't have to-" said Tails before getting interrupted by a blip on the radar.

However, upon further inspection there were 3 blips, all heading to Dusty Desert; Eggman must have had a cloaking device to block himself from Tails' radar that was streamed from ARK satellites. "Sonic, I've found 3 of Eggman's units heading in your direction!" yelled Tails. "Ok, meet me here guys!" replied Sonic. As their conversation came to an end, Tails and his friends climbed into the new Tornado-1, and then set off to assist their friend.

Sonic ended their conversation as he looked at the sky for any sign of Eggman; it was odd that Eggman was bringing only 2 units with him, Sonic had expected either some kind of robotic army or some kind of giant monster of doom, not just two units. After spending a minute looking at the sky, he saw Eggman's Egg-mobile zoom over his head, further into the barren desert; Sonic noticed that there weren't any units following Eggman, so the units were either smaller than Sonic had expected and they could both fit in a storage unit of the Egg-mobile. Sonic assumed that Eggman wanted him to follow because Sonic wasn't exactly unnoticeable in Dusty Desert, his blue quills easily stood out from the yellow sand, so he did what Eggman wanted and jogged after him.

After about 30 seconds of jogging, the enemies ventured deeper into the desert; Eggman turned his Egg-mobile around to face Sonic and said, "I suppose that you're wondering why I didn't stop when I saw." "Hello to you Egghead; and not really, I just assumed that you did that to annoy Me." replied Sonic. "Well you'd be wrong! Well, mostly… But the real reason that I brought us out here was to make sure that your demise would have more room to take place!" yelled Eggman. "Ok, like the time you actually beat me, remember that? Me neither." replied Sonic. Sonic had expected Eggman to get frustrated with the hedgehog's attitude after that, but Eggman simply grinned menacingly. "Well I'll just have to fix that now, won't I? Now, I'd like to introduce you to my latest creation, meet the Sonic Soldier!" yelled Eggman.

Eggman opened a panel on his Egg-mobile to reveal something that Sonic wouldn't have guessed in a thousand guesses: Sonic the Hedgehog. But the Sonic that was here to confront Eggman couldn't even react, he just stood staring at this apparently Eggman-made machine that looked identical to him, unable to form a sentence. "I take it from your loss of words that you're surprised?" said Eggman. Eggman's voice snapped Sonic out of his trance. 'I guess that's one Eggman unit, but where the other?' thought the Sonic. "Well, you got the design right. I'll give you that." said Sonic, attempting to mask his confusion. "Sonic Soldier, activate!" yelled Eggman at the Sonic Soldier.

The Sonic Soldier then came to life before their very eyes; machinery whirred, his eyes lit up to match Sonic's own eyes and he looked up at Sonic. The Sonic Soldier silently scanned the blue hedgehog for a few seconds before saying in a voice, that was an exact duplicate of Sonic's voice, "Primary Objective: Break the hedgehog." said the Sonic Soldier. Sonic could barely react as he was almost instantly punched in the stomach with incredible force, Sonic toppled over in pain; but before the Soldier could attack again, Sonic managed to dash out of the way before the Soldier could attack him again, expecting an attack that time.

"Oh and by the way, the Sonic Soldier is essentially your brother! You share the exact same speed!" said Eggman with a tone of arrogance. The Sonic Soldier then proceeded to attack his 'brother' as Sonic did the same. Both hedgehogs furiously punched at each other and dodged each others attacks at the speed of light, desperately trying to land attacks on each other; but the Sonic Soldier soon tried to punch Sonic in the face, but Sonic managed to avoid the attack and counter-attack with a round-house kick to the back of the head, revealing the alloy with a few components exposed, including an important looking box; Sonic made a mental note that that was probably its weak spot.

Sonic and the Sonic Soldier had fought for roughly a minute, with the Sonic Soldier managing to get the upper hand due to its lack of fatigue. The Sonic Soldier managed to kick Sonic in the ribs and proceed to elbow hack him in the face, knocking him to the ground. The Sonic Soldier then grasped Sonic's throat in an attempt to choke Sonic to either unconsciousness or death; Sonic panicked and tried to remove the Soldier's grip, but Sonic's judgement took back control and he smashed his knee into the Soldier's head, loosening his grip but putting his knee in immense agony. Sonic was used to fighting robots that attempted to kill him, so with experience he learned to rely on judgement other rather than instinct in certain situations.

Sonic then managed to break out of the Sonic Soldier's hold and punch the exposed components full force, the Soldier didn't move after that, his eyes dimmed in colour and he appeared to be either powered off, or malfunctioning. Sonic, sweating like crazy and heavily breathing, looked to where the Egg-mobile was previously located only to find that the Egg-mobile was absent from where it once was, Eggman must have retreated with his other unknown Eggman unit while they were fighting. Sonic looked at the lifeless body of the Sonic Soldier, if Eggman had somehow managed to found out a way to make a robot as fast as him, Sonic and his friend would be in a lot of trouble unless they took immediate action. He couldn't just destroy the robot, Tails needed to understand how the Soldier could have the abilities that he has if they were to understand Eggman's plan and how to stop it.

Sonic heard the roaring of a plane above him as he looked up and saw the Tornado-1 block out the Sun, he waited for the Tornado to land before he walked to his friends. "Hey guys, have you seen Eggman anywhere?" asked Sonic. "We thought you had him here!" yelled Knuckles. "Eggman disappeared from the radar about 10 minutes ago! We thought you had, like, beaten him up or something!" said Amy. "Do we have any new information at all about Eggman is planning?" Tails asked Sonic. "Well, sort of…" he said before leading his friends to the body of the Sonic Soldier. "What the?!" said Shadow upon seeing the Eggman unit, 'Impossible…' he thought when he and Tails inspected the exposed alloy. "So Tails, do you think you can do anything about this guy?" asked Sonic. "Well, he doesn't appear to be damaged beyond repair, so it may be possible to take him back to the lab and take a look at his programming to find something out." said Tails. "What do we do with his technology afterwards?" asked Knuckles. "We haven't figured that part out yet." said Tails.

"Well, let's get him into the Tornado and take him back to the workshop. Me and Shadow will meet you there." said Sonic. "Are you giving me orders?" asked Shadow. "No, I just assumed that you don't really care about any of this." said Sonic. "Well your assumption was wrong, I am interested in this!" yelled Shadow, but he did not reveal the reason about why he was interested in this.

And so, they managed to place the Sonic Soldier into the seat and strapped on his seat belt so that he doesn't fall out. "It's probably for the best that he's not standing on the wing." said Sonic, jokingly. Tails, Amy and Knuckles flew off with the Sonic Soldier and Sonic and Shadow began to race back to Tails' workshop, with Sonic silently questioning Shadow's actions. 'Why is he so interested in that robot and who exactly was he?' he asked himself as he and Shadow raced to Tail's workshop to uncover more of this strange and mysterious situation.

_**Thank you for reading Chapter 2 my Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction. More will be explained about the Sonic Soldier soon! See you, next time!**_


	3. Artificial Genes

_**Hello! Welcome to chapter 3 of my Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction! I'm still confused about why you people keep coming back to this, but never mind. Also, I have changed the characters to include an OC; I didn't realise that one of the main characters was an OC because I'm a moron, but now I have fixed my mistake!**_

_**And now to respond to reviews with an unoriginal method:**_

_**2000Aerobars - Thank you for your feedback, I was going to do that for chapter 1 but it looked a bit weird, but looking back on the previous chapters, I guess it does look a bit cramped.**_

_**Elfo8792 - Am I falling into some kind of trope with this? Or is that a reference that I don't get? 'I'M CONFUSED WRAAH!'**_

_**Also, this chapter contains a lot of back story explanation; it's not canon in any way, I just thought of it for the purposes of this story.**_

_**Anyway, time for the disclaimer:**_

_**This is a work of fan-fiction using characters, locations, entities, items and events from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned and trademarked by SEGA Japan and all other respective countries. I do not claim ownership of any characters, locations, entities, items or events in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. The story has been created by me and is not purported or believed to be a part of SEGA's story canon. The story is for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to any character, object, event, location or entity that is owned by anyone other than SEGA is purely coincidental. I am not profiting financially from the creation of and publication of this story. I am grateful to SEGA for their amazing video games about Sonic the Hedgehog, without them my story would not exist.**_

The two hedgehogs ran to Tails' workshop, any attempt from Sonic to make conversation would result in a glare from Shadow full of frustration and annoyance, Shadow was usually in bad mood but this was beyond what Sonic expected of Shadow in this situation. They made it to the workshop and waited in an awkward and socially painful silence, before the Tornado-1 landed on Tails' private runway and Tails, Knuckles and Amy brought the Sonic Soldier out of the biplane and into the workshop. Knuckles placed the bloodthirsty machine on the floor while Tails brought out his Miles Electric with some kind of cable for an unfamiliar port in the back of the Sonic Soldier's head, probably standard for Eggman units.

"So how is this going to work Tails?" asked Shadow, breaking the silence that he himself created.

"Well, I'm going to emulate a *nix terminal for-" explained Tails before getting cut off.

"I know how to hack! I mean what are you going to do to it by hacking it?!" screamed Shadow in an intensely frustrated and intimidating voice.

"W-Well, I was g-going to scan through its motherboard t-to find a hidden plan. A-And then I was going to r-read through its base c-coding to find anything to explain h-how it did the things that it d-did." explained Tails, trembling in fear from Shadow's tone of voice.

"Hey! Knock it off, Shadow! You don't have to be so mean you know!" yelled Amy.

Shadow grinded his teeth in vexation, before breathing slowly and returning to a relaxed state as he looked at Tails and said,

"Just… Get on with it…"

From then on, Sonic knew how serious this must be if Shadow would be this furious. He looked at the Sonic Soldier in wonder of what mysteries this robot held, blind to the secret that he would resurface to his mind.

"That's odd…" said Tails in confusion of something on his Miles Electric.

"What is it?" asked Knuckles.

"There's nothing about any plan. Not one trace to any plot or scheme of Eggman, no data of any such thing." explained Tails.

Tails had checked for this sort-of thing with his first experience with the original Eggman/Robotnik Badniks, and the same result occurred. But those were pawns, not considered necessary to contain any plans of any sort. But after later salvaging surviving wreckage of the robots that were a big part of his plan, Tails tried the same thing and found results of Eggman's master plan which lead him to the blueprints of the Death Egg. He tried the same thing with later machines, but they all contained a locatable but unbreakable security system that Tails could never hack. This Sonic Soldier had no such security system, but this was supposed to be the big part of Eggman's plan from their knowledge.

"Well, see if there's anything suspicious in his programming stuff!" said Knuckles.

"Doing that now." said Tails.

As Tails appeared to be reading through the Sonic Soldier's coding, Sonic noticed something about Shadow. If he didn't know Shadow better, he would've mistaken his facial expression for one of nervousness. But what could possibly make Shadow nervous?

"What? How is this here?" questioned Tails.

"Yeah, Tails we can't really see, so… What is it?" said Sonic.

"I've seen this before, Eggman has managed to… convert DNA bases into binary and use this in the programming…" said Tails.

An unwanted situation then confirmed itself in Shadow's mind, and a forgotten memory was remembered in Sonic's mind.

Before Shadow could say anything, Sonic said, "I- I think I know what this means…" in a suspiciously sad tone.

Sonic was rarely sad, he was always kind or cocky or ferocious. It was difficult to imagine a time when Sonic was sad.

"When I fought this thing, it matched my speed, and Eggman described him as my brother… And what Tails just said about that whole DNA thing fits into what I think."

"Wait, what's that?" asked Tails.

"When I was just 9 years old, I remember being taken by Eggman. It was my first experience with him and an experience that was difficult to forget." said Sonic.

Sonic's friends didn't actually know much about Sonic's back story, as they never thought that it needed explanation. But it did now occur to Tails and Shadow that the only people who could keep up with Sonic were artificial; Metal Sonic was a robot, Shadow was man-made on the Space Colony ARK, and now here's Eggman's latest creation the Sonic Soldier that could do the same.

Sonic continued, "Anyway, what he did was he brought me to a lab and injected something into my veins. After that I felt faster, stronger and more resilient than ever, but at the same time it was one of the worst pains that I ever felt. If I recall correctly, he said that it was an experiment for something and that I was to perform tests for him or else; what he injected me with altered my genes and gave me the speed that I have today, and the ability to endure it. But one day, I used these abilities to escape his imprisonment; and I ran, I ran as fast as I could, it took me years to control it but I managed to run away from Eggman… But then I ran back at him, I knew that he would continue with things like that and we've fought ever since…" said Sonic.

As Tails and the others let that sink in, Shadow said, "I believe that I know how the doctor got these genes, I believe that these are the same genes that Black Doom provided with Gerald on the ARK so that I could have the abilities that Sonic now possesses. The doctor must have hacked into unrelated GUN files to retrieve this information, and apparently used it for Metal Sonic and now this Sonic Soldier."

This explanation was followed by a terrible silence that lasted for what seemed like eternity, now everyone knew how Sonic could run at such speeds but hedgehogs like Amy could not, and how Eggman made this Sonic Soldier. But there were still unanswered questions.

"But how did it talk the way it did?" asked Sonic.

"What do you mean?" responded Tails.

"Well, it said that its primary objective was to 'Break the hedgehog', that sounds suspiciously like something that I would say if I was being sarcastic." said Sonic.

"I think that apart from your abilities, it also has some-kind-of in-built personality that is the same as yours, possibly even in-built memories from your past encounters with Eggman." explained Tails.

'The same personality…' thought Sonic.

"But why would Egghead do that?" asked Sonic.

Then, just at that moment, the Sonic Soldier sat up. Knuckles and Shadow got into fighting stances, but the Sonic Soldier didn't react to that; instead, he said, "He wanted to make the ultimate copy, so that people would be unsuspecting when I was intended to attack."

"Tails, did you do something to it?" asked Sonic.

"I-I didn't think that it would do anything, but- I-I changed the part of the code that states that Eggman is the only one to command it, and I think I may have given it…" said Tails.

"… Free will." said the Sonic Soldier, finishing Tails' sentence.

The Sonic Soldier must have activated himself and his audio receptors must have been active while he was being hacked, possibly in case of emergencies.

"What? But how does that work?!" asked Amy.

"Eggman wanted a robot that would have the capabilities to think and work on its own in order to fully get into Sonic's mindset… Or at least that's what my databanks say…" said the Sonic Soldier.

Sonic then slowly began to approach the Sonic Soldier, as the Sonic Soldier looked at him with a clear expression of confusion. It was confused as to why Sonic would approach a robot that tried to murder him in cold blood, and why he looked like he wanted to reason with it.

"What are you doing?" asked the Sonic Soldier.

"Yeah, what are you doing? Are you out of your mind or something?!" yelled Knuckles.

As Sonic looked into the eyes of the Sonic Soldier, and the Sonic Soldier did the same, both hedgehogs thought that they sensed something unfamiliar… Nevertheless, Sonic shrugged it off and did something that everyone in the room expected to have him killed. He held out his hand for the Sonic Soldier, gesturing for a handshake.

Sonic faintly heard Knuckles in the background quietly say, "That's it, he's finally lost it…"

Shadow tried to quickly walk to Sonic in order to save him from himself, but Sonic held out his other hand to signal Shadow not to.

"Sonic? What are you doing?" asked Tails.

"You said that it had the same personality as me; so if I know myself, which I'm pretty sure I do, as long as it has free will it won't stand for any plan of Eggman to happen!" responded Sonic.

The Sonic Soldier looked curiously at Sonic's extended arm, expecting to find himself trying to rip it off him like some sort of madman, but no such command, urge or prompt to do so occurred in his Artificial Intelligence. The Sonic Soldier processed Sonic's words and responded by grasping Sonic's hand, pulling himself up and shaking it.

"It's a good thing that you know yourself as well as you do." said the Sonic Soldier.

"Well, this has been nice… I guess; but we need to move on to serious matters. Do you or do you not know anything about the doctor's plans?" questioned Shadow.

This question took the Sonic Soldier by surprise, his databanks showed information that he was supposed to be Eggman's plan.

"Uh, yeah… it's me." stated the Sonic Soldier, pointing at himself to further prove the seemingly obvious point.

"No, that would be too simple. And besides, why would the doctor simply abandon the base of his plans?" asked Shadow.

The Sonic Soldier desperately searched his databanks for some kind of answer to Shadow's question in a vain effort, but as he processed Shadow's words clearer, he moved to a different point.

"What do you mean 'too simple'?" asked the Sonic Soldier, a hint of anger forming in his tone.

"Well, your security system is laughable and you were far too easy to take down if Sonic here managed to do it that fast." said Shadow.

The Sonic Soldier felt something new form in the list of emotions that he was capable of expressing, which was strange considering that was impossible. Eggman had programmed a set of emotions that the Sonic Soldier was capable of expressing in order to confuse and manipulate targets, emotions weren't supposed to add themselves into this set. However, the Sonic Soldier paid no attention to this anomaly and walked to Shadow with a clear expression of anger. But before the Sonic Soldier could get to Shadow, Sonic stopped his robotic counterpart.

"Whoa! Hold it; I know that its tempting buddy, but we can't afford to have you or Shadow beaten up right now. So-" said Sonic before being cut off.

"Are you implying that this piece of scrap metal could even lay a finger on me?!" asked Shadow, with anger powerful enough to shatter mountains with ease.

"No! It's not that! It's just-" said Sonic before being cut off again.

"Well what is it?!" yelled the Sonic Soldier.

As Shadow and the Sonic Soldier looked like they were about to have a fight that could accidentally destroy the solar system, they were brought back to their senses by none other than Tails.

"Be quiet! We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves, and I don't know about you two, but I've had a really stressful week!" yelled Tails.

Everyone was in shock that Tails had gone from cowering at the tone of Shadow's voice, to yelling at both Shadow and a deadly robot with genes that made it a very deadly weapon. Tails calmed down as Shadow and the Sonic Soldier lost their anger; another silence came after that.

"What is with these awkward silences?" asked Knuckles quietly.

_**There we go, chapter 3 is finished! I hope you enjoyed, because I really don't want to have to rewrite chapters! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day!**_


	4. Secrets Revealed

_**Hello! Welcome back to Genetic Destruction! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, because I'm not quite sure what will happen yet! I know what the ending will be, but I'm still figuring out what happen in between the current events and the ending. Also, I had a bit of difficulty deciding whether or not to do something in this chapter, but thankfully the people of the internet helped me, so thank you people of the internet! So yeah, and now it's time to respond to the reviews! Well… review, but still.**_

_**2000Aerobars - You don't have to worry about ticking me off with stuff like that! If it's constructive criticism, it is very welcome in the reviews! Anyway, thanks for your feedback, I think I know which part of the chapter that you were referring to and I will do my best to use your advice to improve my story from now on.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**This is a work of fan-fiction using characters, locations, entities, items and events from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned and trademarked by SEGA Japan and all other respective countries. I do not claim ownership of any characters, locations, entities, items or events in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. The story has been created by me and is not purported or believed to be a part of SEGA's story canon. The story is for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to any character, object, event, location or entity that is owned by anyone other than SEGA is purely coincidental. I am not profiting financially from the creation of and publication of this story. I am grateful to SEGA for their amazing video games about Sonic the Hedgehog, without them my story would not exist.**_

The diabolical madman known as Dr Eggman flew off to the mostly empty facility that is the home of his technology and vast intelligence stored away in his computer, waiting to be put to use. When he witnessed his enemy battle his machine, he studied everything that needed improving in his creation; behaviour, fighting style, attributes, every detail was mentally monitored by Eggman. He landed his Egg-mobile in a small hangar located by the exit, just in case he needed a quick getaway.

He walked into his control room, a smug grin on his face and laughed maniacally as he started to press buttons on his immensely complex console. Orbot and Cubot took notice of their boss' entrance and behaviour and decided to greet their master. "Ummm… Greetings sir, I assume that your mission was successful?" asked Orbot.

Eggman immediately ceased his laughter and turned to his companion with a smile of pure evil. "Why yes it was, was it not obvious?" asked Eggman.

It was very rare for Eggman to talk to Orbot or Cubot, and so both robots were too unprepared to respond. Eggman noticed this and decided to ignore their silence and go back to his previous task.

"You see, I now understand the weaknesses of the Sonic Soldier; and with this knowledge, I will begin phase 2 of my plan! Hehehehehe!" said Eggman, as he pressed few buttons on his console and brought up a large computer screen that showed the Egg-mobile's storage unit reveal a second Sonic Soldier!

"With those pests distracted with Sonic's 'brother', they forgot about our little third unit!" said Eggman.

"Wait a minute here! Sonic defeated the original one, so how is another going to help?!" said Cubot. Surely it couldn't fare much better, what could Eggman possibly do for _this_ Sonic Soldier succeed?

But Eggman simply widened his maniac grin and stared at the device on his screen as he pressed a series of buttons, before saying in a sinister and villainous voice, "You have no idea…"

_**Meanwhile at Tails' workshop**_

The silence between the 6 allies was once again broken by Shadow. "Tails is right; we have no time for this senseless arguing. We'll settle this later faker, but for now we're going to have to put this little feud aside." he said, pointing at the Sonic Soldier.

The Sonic Soldier simply nodded with his look of rage remaining. "I understand that you want to know what Eggman master plan and I believe that I know a way that we can figure this out."

"What is it?" asked Amy.

The look of rage faded as he looked to his other friends… Well, not _his_ friends; _Sonic's_ friends. "While I don't know anything about Egghead's new base, I know plenty about his old ones; we can probably find out something if we look in them."

"How would that help?" asked Tails.

"If my databanks aren't lying to me, which I'm pretty sure they're not, Eggman transferred his computer data to his new base in order to build Me." stated the Sonic Soldier.

"Well, where the heck is it?!" asked Shadow. 'It's not as if we can read the mind of a machine!' he thought, keeping his frustration to himself this time.

"… South of Casino Night Zone apparently." replied the Sonic Soldier, a hint of bother coming across his face.

"Hmmm… Well, I can understand the appeal, but I'd assume that he'd lose all of his rings on the slot machines." remarked Sonic.

"Don't you know Eggman? He probably just steals all of his rings and supplies!" said Amy. How else would Eggman be able to create all of his robots? It wasn't like he had a job or anything, being a known super villain and all.

"I wouldn't put it past him; he does have a small habit of committing countless crimes…" Sonic sarcastically remarked, being back in his good old mood.

"Well, I can take us there in the Tornado-1 if two of you guys run. Preferably not Shadow and Soldier here, for obvious reasons." said Tails.

The Sonic Soldier glanced at Tails with an unknown expression before saying, "I'll tell you where the old base is, but we should probably wait until tomorrow, Sonic here probably isn't in good condition after our little fight earlier."

"No, I'm fine du-" replied Sonic.

"Sonic, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" said the Sonic Soldier, cutting off his counterpart. The hedgehog and the robot then walked outside and talked to each other.

"What do you suppose their talking about?" asked Amy.

"No idea, I just hope that we can figure out what Eggman's up to as fast as possible." said Tails.

A few moments passed before the identical hedgehogs walked back into the workshop. "Yeah, I think it's probably a good idea to wait until I'm back to good condition. My knee is hurts too much and we can't afford to be unprepared for anymore of Eggman's tricks." said Sonic.

"Since when did you think ahead of time?" asked Shadow.

"Shut up…" said Sonic with a slight tone of nervousness, but his tone was hidden well enough that it didn't cause suspicion amongst the group.

And so, the heroes agreed to wait until the next day until they set out to rediscover the former base of their arch-nemesis. After all, if Sonic agrees to wait until he's at peak physical condition, it must be a serious situation. In order to make sure that they were prepared to leave as soon as possible, they all agreed to sleep in the bunker under Tails' workshop; Tails built a bunker connecting to his underground hangar for his planes and weaponry in case of emergencies after the firepower that Eggman displayed when he shot down the original Tornado with a single blast, he couldn't take the risk of having no backup plan after that.

As the heroes went to the beds in the bunker though, Tails found a note written by Sonic on his bed at 22:15, he knew it was from Sonic, he recognised the handwriting. The note said:

_Tails, meet me on the roof of the workshop. I need to talk to you about something, and I feel that we should talk about it in private._

_And if Shadow and/or Knuckles are reading this, then ignore this or I will not hesitate to wake you up at the middle of the night with a slap to the face!_

Tails gave a small smirk as he took the piece of paper and went to the roof to meet Sonic, and as he used his Tails to fly himself to the roof he wondered why Sonic wanted to talk to him. He landed on the roof and saw Sonic looking at him with the half-destroyed moon shining behind him.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Wait, are you Sonic or the S-" asked Tails before being interrupted.

"No, I'm the real one. And I want to talk about this whole situation; I can tell that you're still adjusting to this new info. My whole 'back-story', and this new robot-guy appearing, and I want to know how you feel about this whole thing." said Sonic.

"Look, about your history. I always assumed that you were just born with it, like me with my tails; I never expected it to be the result of Eggman… It's just going to take some getting used to, that's all." explained Tails.

"You took that… surprising well." responded Sonic.

"I'm a fox with two tails that can create a lifting effect in a similar fashion to a helicopter with its main rotor. Do you expect me to think that you're weird because of some experiment involving genetic DNA bases?" said Tails.

"… No?" replied Sonic. It didn't occur to him that Tails himself was also unique with his abilities; it wasn't as if he was going to abandon him. He's not a hypocrite. "Well, what about the Soldier?" asked Sonic.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with him..." said Tails.

"But…?" asked Sonic.

"Well, don't tell him that I said this. But, while we're all unique; he's an imitation, a copy of you. Titanium and computer components assembled together and designed to think that it's you…" said Tails. "Thinking of him as an actual being would be nice, but you can't escape from the fact that it's only a mere machine."

Sonic got a distant look in his eyes, as if he was processing this opinion with disappointment. "I see…" he said. But then his expression lightened up and he said, "Well, we need our sleep right now. So let's get to bed."

"Sure thing Sonic; and I'm sorry, about what I said, but it's the truth." said Tails.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you were honest..." replied Sonic. The two brothers then proceeded to their beds in the bunker, and as Tails was unaware of Sonic's facial expression, it formed one of disappointment and sadness.

As Tails went to his bed, Sonic noticed that Knuckles had read his note and drawn a picture of a butt. Sonic smirked slightly, the comical image slightly cheering him up, but it could not mask Sonic's emotional pain completely.

As Sonic and his friends went to sleep, they were blissfully unaware of the plans being carried out by the maniacal scientist residing in his hidden laboratory waiting to be discovered; the plans that could bring Eggman into supreme power, even if it meant the imprisonment and/or execution of all biological life on the planet, he was crazy enough; after years of battling Sonic, the doctor had been driven over the edge, so who knew what he would do if he gained domination of the planet?

_**Thank you for reading this chapter of Genetic Destruction, I hope that you enjoyed it! Anyway, the internet actually did help with the content of this chapter; I was originally going to have Eggman's revealing speech different, so thank you for your advice internet! Anyway, I'll see you next chapter when something will probably happen!**_


	5. Arrival

_**Hello and welcome everybody to chapter 5 of Genetic Destruction! Now, one of my biggest fears with the previous chapter is that the way that Tails would seem 'Out of Character', but it seemed that no one brought up that as a complaint; but if you do think this, then please don't hesitate to let me know; I want this fanfiction to be as good as possible! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! And now to once again, respond to the review(s)!**_

_**2000Aerobars - I'm planning an offer to the readers at the end of this story that involves stuff like that, so I'm going to keep a note of that and hope that I don't lose it; also, thank you for consistently reviewing my chapters, I appreciate every single one!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**This is a work of fan-fiction using characters, locations, entities, items and events from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned and trademarked by SEGA Japan and all other respective countries. I do not claim ownership of any characters, locations, entities, items or events in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. The story has been created by me and is not purported or believed to be a part of SEGA's story canon. The story is for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to any character, object, event, location or entity that is owned by anyone other than SEGA is purely coincidental. I am not profiting financially from the creation of and publication of this story. I am grateful to SEGA for their amazing video games about Sonic the Hedgehog, without them my story would not exist.**_

Sonic and his friends woke up the next morning to find that the Sonic Soldier was powered on before any of the others had woken up; he must have activated himself again, and had waited for the others to wake up. The heroes quickly ate a small breakfast, with the exception of the Sonic Soldier who did not require any food, and was oddly looking at Tails for the most of the time, but he was aware that this behaviour would be seen as unusual and 'creepy', so he made sure that whenever someone looked at him that he would look out of the window until his sensors indicated that they weren't looking.

When the heroes had finished, they went to the Tornado-1 and agreed that Sonic and his robotic counterpart would travel on foot whilst the others would follow via the biplane.

"This way, he can help us to find Egghead's old base more directly. And besides, we need to have a talk." said Sonic.

"Oh, why can't I go with Sonic _this _time?!" yelled Amy.

"When was the last time that you kept up with a biplane?" asked Shadow.

Amy growled once again, he plans to spend time with her beloved Sonic foiled again. And so, the heroes decided to leave with Sonic and the Sonic Soldier running to Eggman's old base; and Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow travelling via the Tornado-1. Shadow couldn't chaos control there because he didn't know the exact location enough to focus any chaos energy in order to chaos control there.

As Sonic and the Sonic Soldier ran in the direction of Casino Night Zone, Sonic and the Sonic Soldier engaged in their private conversation, the others unaware of the subject being discussed between the two hedgehogs.

"So what do you guys think Eggman's up to?" asked Knuckles.

"I think that it's probably some giant robot that Sonic will destroy within a few seconds." said Amy.

"What about that robotic imbecile gave you that idea?" responded Shadow.

"When has Eggman not used a giant robot or creature to ultimately destroy Sonic?" said Amy.

Shadow had to actually think into this question. While sometimes the doctor has no relation to the giant creature or machine that the heroes had to battle, it seemed like every single one of his plans involved a giant creature or robot to ultimately destroy the hedgehogs. Why should this time be any different?

Amy's question went unanswered as the heroes entered Casino Night Zone, and it truly was a spectacle to behold. While some of the heroes had memories of this place, nothing quite compared to the presence within the giant casino itself. The beautiful sky with the city providing the stunning lights in the distance, the amazingly carved golden architecture designed in a way so grand that the bright and colourful decorations of the streets that lived alongside it looked breath-taking; every detail of this zone was matched together so perfectly, that there was almost no other experience like the experience of this gorgeous place.

However, as the heroes looked upon this showcase of beauty, the scenery dramatically changed as they approached the south. The radiant landscape turned to one of lifelessness, the excellent gold architecture faded into rusted metal under piles of ashes; the entire atmosphere of the zone gradually turned to dust, and from this dust raised a laboratory base of fear and nightmares.

The heroes discovered the colossal yet abandoned base at the end of Casino Night Zone at the heart of all this desolation; with chimneys that once polluted the wonderful sky, and the stench of evil surrounding it in an aura of past villainy. It just goes to show how much a single person can have a devastating effect on an environment; if Eggman could bring a marvellous place like this to suffocate in the poisonous fog of wickedness, it was clear that he was a force not to be underestimated.

But why would Eggman abandon this base? What could he possibly gain or risk losing by moving to another location? The heroes were to find out later, but for now they had to determine where Eggman had actually travelled to. Tails landed the Tornado-1 in what little flat land that he could find amongst the slightly dissolved gold on the ground, the base's pollution must have caused acid rain several times and continued to destroy this place with the mad scientist in absentia. The Sonic Soldier showed the other protagonists to the entrance of the base; it was a large hatch made of corroded titanium guarding a large tunnel into the base; the damage allowed the Sonic Soldier, Sonic and Shadow to destroy it with ease, had it been undamaged then it would have been far more difficult.

"Don't think that I'm going to make a habit of working with you, faker." said Shadow to the Sonic Soldier.

"I would be annoyed if you did." the Sonic Soldier replied.

"Come on guys, let's not start this again." said Sonic, once again attempting to sort out any violence that may separate the team.

The team travelled through the tunnel; the never-ending darkness surrounded them, with tiny patches of light bleeding through and revealing the rotting corpses of residential spiders, flies and similar creatures; nothing could survive for long in an abandoned environment of this toxicity. Sonic, the Sonic Soldier and Tails felt sorrow for these unfortunate creatures, while the others simply walked past. The horrific environment drove Tails to travel closely with Sonic out of pure fear of this setting; Sonic noticed this and put his arm around him in order to comfort him in this spine-chilling tunnel. Sonic and Tails were always there for each other, no matter how unnerving a situation is; Tails knew that only Sonic could make him feel safe like this, and that no one and _nothing _could give him the same effect; for as brothers, they would always give everything for each other.

The heroes travelled to the end of the tunnel, finally entering the former base of the current madman. Sonic was guiding Tails through to the other side as his brother, with a sense of comfort clearly present in their expressions; Shadow and Knuckles were travelling as if the foul tunnel had no effect, probably due to the anarchy that they've already seen in their lives; Amy was trying to pretend that she wasn't there, she wasn't a stereotype but she certainly didn't want to be in a tunnel like that, she wasn't that crazy; and the Sonic Soldier looked at Sonic and Tails, the way that they protected each other no matter what, with an unsure look in his eyes.

The end of the tunnel revealed a huge circular room with a few hallways branching off; the hallways were somehow darker than the first tunnel as they lead deeper into the base, their mysteries kept from the heroes until further investigation; the room itself appeared to also be made of damaged titanium, with metal pipes leading to a giant metallic tube that connected the floor to the roof in the centre of the room. The heroes safely assumed that this tube was a part of a necessary architectural structure design, and that was keeping the base stable; in other words, the tube was keeping the base from collapsing.

"Well, where do we go now?" asked Knuckles; each hallway would most likely lead to a different part of the base, so how do they all find the computer room?

"We split up, we'll cover more ground then." said Shadow.

"Have you forgotten the reason why we waited? We need to be prepared for anything, and that means we stick together!" exclaimed Sonic.

"We have no time for that, thanks to your rest at the Workshop. And now we need to cover as much ground as possible to make up for lost time!" yelled Shadow in response.

"OK, I think that if we split up into certain teams, we'll be prepared for anything and still cover ground quickly." said Tails. Tails' behaviour was still confusing to Sonic, he went from being cowardly when listening to Shadow, to being brave and confident once the Sonic Soldier was activated; but, he said that he didn't think of the Sonic Soldier as anything more than a device, so what was the cause of his sudden change in behaviour?

The answer to this question would have to wait though, as Tails assembled the heroes into teams. There were three hallways that lead deeper inside the horrific base, so the heroes would have to travel in three pairs. "I'll go with Sonic, Knuckles will go with the Sonic Soldier, and Shadow will go with Amy." said Tails, acting as a leader.

"OK, seriously now; you guys are _trying_ to keep me from my darling Sonic now, why can't I go with him?!" screamed Amy, furious that the other heroes were preventing her attempts to be with Sonic.

Shadow was the one to speak up, "Your speeds of travelling are too different; and besides, your association would only cause distraction." he stated.

Amy growled in frustration, she couldn't think of a way to argue with that logic; but that wouldn't stop her from being angry. Shadow may just have to watch his back later if he foils her plans to be with Sonic again.

"However, while there is no apparent error in your judgement, I have one question: who exactly put you in charge?" asked Shadow.

"No-one did, I'm just taking action in this group." replied Tails, displaying another act of courage that confused Sonic.

And so, the heroes departed in their respective pairs to explore the mysteries of each hallway, their fate lying in each others hands. Sonic will travel with Tails, Knuckles with the Sonic Soldier, and Amy with Shadow; each pair designed to be able to handle any threats, will they succeed in finding the computer room, or will they perish in the long forgotten base by forces unknown? Only the cruel hand of fate knows for now…

_**Thank you for reading this chapter of Genetic Destruction, I hope that you enjoyed it! I personally consider this to be the best chapter in this fanfiction so far, but there's a good chance that I am completely wrong. Anyway, I'll see you next chapter; where things will happen, things involving other things in places!**_


End file.
